


Not Another Horrible Bridesmaids Dress

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Discussion, Feb 15, Holidays, International Fanworks Day 2016, Marvel Universe, Silly, Silly Arguments, The family that Fans together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was fun. :D</p><p>Also, for those interested, the Clegane/Stark/Waters group found the following fanfic in their search, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1827031">Rogue Lust</a>, and were giggling like crazy about it. Please be aware, it has an Explicit rating.</p></blockquote>





	Not Another Horrible Bridesmaids Dress

“Did you hear that Brienne asked Margaery to be her maid of honor?” Arya asked her sister. Sansa nodded, a mouth full of hamburger that prevented her from talking. “I was surprised she didn’t ask you.”

Chewing intently, Sansa swallowed the bite and took a sip of lemonade. Sandor and Gendry were standing over the grill with Ned. Robb and his wife were in the kitchen with Catelyn, getting extra plates and cups since little Lyan had knocked over the first batch of them into the pool. Sansa and Arya had already gotten their plates before that and were now keeping an eye on the kid as the three of them sat at the large picnic table

“It’s not that surprising. They’ve known each other longer. Besides, we get to be bridesmaids. That’ll still be fun. Just so long as Jaime doesn’t go all groomzilla on us. They asked me to design and sew the outfits! I’ll be getting paid to do it!” Sansa clapped her hands together excitedly. Lyan clapped along too, not understanding what was going on but wanting to be a part of the fun. Arya tickled him until he howled.

“So what’s the theme or color scheme or whatever. Am I going to have to wear an ugly dress? I know it’s tradition, but I will cut a--” She looked down at her nephew. “A female dog who’s had puppies.” His eyes still grew wide. “Whoops.” She moved to grab the kid. Lyan dodged and ran off to the house screaming for his mother. “Damnit.”

“Should have said ‘witch’. He hates witches,” Sansa said, munching on a baked potato chip. “He loves Hansel and Gretel because they kill the witch at the end.”

“Meh, Mom and Merry can yell at me later. So, has she decided what hideous dress she’ll be putting us in?”

“Actually, no dresses.” 

Arya’s eyebrows went up. “Nudist wedding?” Both Sandor and Gendry looked over. Ned looked horrified. 

Sansa burst out laughing, “No! Better. Cosplay. So far, it’s been narrowed down to X-Men for the bridesmaids and Avengers for the groomsmen. Guests will be encouraged to dress up as well, though a list of who they cannot be will be sent out with the invitations. They’re discussing whether it should be the comic or movie versions.”

“Didn’t they just get engaged? Why the rush?”

“Jaime’s insisting on a date of July sixth. He says it’s because he doesn’t want Brienne to change her mind, but I think it’s because he’s eager to be married to her already. Turns out he got a lot of stuff done already. Venues booked, caterers, dressmaker for Brienne...I mean, we all knew she would say yes, but dang. He really knew it.” Sansa took a large bite of her burger and chewed thoughtfully. After swallowing, she said, “It’s sweet, in a hyper Jaime sort of way, ya know?”

“Yeah, I guess. Who do I get to be?” 

Sansa pulled out her work tablet and looked through it for a few minutes. “Jean Grey.”

“WHAT?! No, you’re more of a Jean. I’m more of a Jubilee or Kitty Pryde!”

“Sorry, but I’m down for Rogue.” Sansa’s smug grin was a bit much.

“Ugh! No freakin’ way. I’m talking to Brie about this. I mean, you’d be perfect as Jean, and Sandor could be Wolvie. Well, a very tall Wolvie, but still! There’s no way he could be Gambit. He’s too dour for Remy. Oh, he could be Colossus, and you could be Kitty! But there is no way I can be Jean. I don’t have the right look or temperament for her.”

“Usually, no, but what about when she’s Dark Phoenix?” Sansa asked.

“Oh...yeah, maybe then, but still not the right look. Plus Gendry can’t be Wolvie, and he’s not whiney enough for Scott.”

Sansa rolled her eyes as Sandor sat down next to her. “You don’t think I’m more of a Sabretooth than a Wolverine?” he asked.

Gendry sat with them as well. “No way, man. Except for the height, you’re perfect for Wolverine. And Sansa would make a great Jean Grey. Find someone to be Cyclops and you’ll have a fantastic cosplay group going on.”

“Ugh, no thanks. I don’t want to be shared,” Sansa said, making a face. “That’s the part I never liked. Scott was so dependent on Jean, but Logan was able to love her and not become completely defenseless when she was taken away. He used his anger as a focal point and didn’t let it handicap him. Scott dragged her down, Logan made her stronger, in my opinion anyway.”

“Too many versions to know which one you’re talking about, but I still say I would make a better Sabretooth, setting aside the personality,” Sandor said. “That one I have the look for. And" his voice dropped to a whisper so that Ned couldn't hear, "I’m sure there’s some fanfic out there of Sabretooth and Rogue getting it on.” The other three burst out laughing and started looking it up online.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun. :D
> 
> Also, for those interested, the Clegane/Stark/Waters group found the following fanfic in their search, [Rogue Lust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1827031), and were giggling like crazy about it. Please be aware, it has an Explicit rating.


End file.
